


Firing Blanks

by ZombieJesus



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Autofellatio, Emotional Roller Coaster, Exhibitionism, L has no shame, L is really flexible ok, Light is amazed, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut and Feels, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, Yotsuba Arc, also the author has none, hooboy, insult kink?, lawlight, what's the opposite of a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: L smiled slightly when their eyes met. Without a hint of embarrassment, “Surprised? I’ve always been very flexible.”Light mumbled into the fluffy blanket but was too amazed to look away, “Don’t talk to me when you’re doing that, you...you pervert!”





	Firing Blanks

Light kept stonily silent as Ryuzaki led him up the stairs to what would now be their shared bedroom. In front of the team, he hadn’t exactly been cheerful, but letting them see how deeply he was shaken, how ragged and frayed he was wasn’t an option either. It had been empty autopilot from the second his father had lowered the gun pointed at his head, and Light could only stare straight ahead as he was brought back to face Ryuzaki’s next cruelty. Unable to answer truthfully when Misa asked him over and over if he was alright. Unable to fire even a blank of the anger he felt.

 

His father’s eyes were dry but there was a defeat behind them now that Light had never seen; the price of doing such a thing to your child. It was _Ryuzaki_ who had made him pay it, without a thought to the lives and hearts of others. What were they if L could win? What was the dignity of one honest man if L could be right?

 

The problem was that L wasn’t right, not this time, and the price had been paid for nothing.

 

Ryuzaki seemed content not to speak although his eyes never wavered from Light. He had gathered the chain between them in his hand, leading Light upwards. There was little Light could do but follow. He’d agreed to the handcuffs, but he couldn’t have refused, not really. He was chained to his captor now. This was his reality.

 

L’s soft monotone, “I assume Light-kun wishes to sleep.”

 

Light silently raised one foot in front of the other, staring at the dimly illuminated steps.

 

L continued, “I am unused to sharing a room and you may find some of my habits peculiar. I expect you to accommodate them, and I will attempt to do the same for you. With that in mind, our lives can be minimally disrupted.”

 

Light’s jaw tensed slightly, seething fury that unfolded between them like a razor fan.

 

L stopped at the top of the staircase, turning to a door with a handprint scanner. “Place your hand on this surface.”

 

Light laid his hand flat on the cool glass as Ryuzaki’s long fingers danced across a keypad beside until it beeped. He mumbled to the wall, “What do you need this for if we’re chained together?”

 

“This is your room too now. You are not my prisoner.” L met his eyes, inputting more into the panel without glancing down. _Technically_.

 

Light exhaled hard, “Aren’t I?” The door swung open and Ryuzaki led him inside.

 

Light wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, how he thought L’s bedroom would be. It felt very European but not overwrought, the furniture looked expensive and plush but was sparse. An enormous desk took up a corner and half the wall, and the dozens of swivelling screens mounted above it flickered to life as they entered. The lighting here was much softer than the fluorescent glare of the main common room where the task force worked. Several other closed doors led from this room, presumably closets or a bathroom. There was an enormous bed beside the desk that looked comfortable enough, and an overstuffed chair with an indentation in the cushion indicating regular use.

 

“I do not require much sleep, but when I do, I sleep in the chair. The bed is yours.” L let the long chain fall from his hand as he shut the door behind them and turned to a chest of drawers. Light could hear the door lock and bolt. “I already had Watari bring up the rest of your things and put them in the closet.” He opened a drawer and took out a pair of silky pajamas. “Please change. I will switch the handcuff from one wrist to the other when you need it. Unless you intend to keep working.”

 

Light’s face twisted as he registered that L was never letting him off this chain for even a moment. That he’d be watching Light dress and undress, bathe, sleep. He’d had no expectations of privacy during his actual imprisonment, but the metallic eye of a camera felt much different from Ryuzaki’s very much alive ones. He swiped the clothes with a glare. “Can’t you at least turn around?”

 

“No.” L stood unblinking, a thumb pressed to his bottom lip.

 

Again, there was no choice but to comply, so Light quicking shrugged his clothes off with some awkward shuffling of the handcuff and pulled on the pajamas. He felt his cheeks heating as wide eyes followed him to the bed.

 

“You are a young and healthy male, so I will assume you engage in masturbation.”

 

Light’s mouth fell open slightly at how baldly the statement was spoken. No less casually than if remarking on the amount of rain outside or what one preferred in their coffee. “W-what?!”

 

“I also know that you were either unwilling or unable to do so during your imprisonment.” L looked up at the ceiling a moment, then back to Light. As if delivering good news, “However, you are free to do so now.”

 

Light closed his eyes to compose himself, humiliation and embarrassment washing over him. _Just ignore him._ Through clenched teeth, “I am going to **_sleep_ **.” His eyes opened to glare for a moment, then he yanked back the covers of the bed and slid down deep, willing it to swallow him.

 

L leaped into the overstuffed chair beside the bed and let the chain dangle between them. “As you like. Although we will be chained together for an indeterminate amount of time. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It is an excellent way to relieve tension.” He paused, and went on when Light only huffed and turned away. “I will masterbate now. I do so every night, so I can focus maximally during the day.”

 

Light’s eyes had been closed but they flew open now, “You don’t need to announce it, Ryuzaki! Just go in the bathroom or something if you have to do it!”

 

“That is impossible, since I will need to watch you the entire time.” L pulled his shirt over his head, releasing the cuff long enough to slip it off before snapping the cuff back on. “The point of the handcuffs is that you’re never out of my sight.”

 

Light sat up, scooting away to the end of the chain on the bed. _He’s really going to do it?!_ “W-wait….”

 

L pushed his jeans down his thin hips without bothering to unbutton them, just slid them down like shedding unwanted skin. “I am very quiet and should not disturb you if you fall asleep.”

 

“Oh god....” _Just when I thought I couldn’t hate you more._ Light turned away in the bed again, flustered and deeply uncomfortable knowing that those wide eyes were boring into the back of his head. He pulled the covers over his head but could still hear the slick sounds of slow stroking and soft breathing. _How am I supposed to sleep with this happening?_ After a few minutes it changed to another sound. _Wet suction. No, is he…?_ Light’s curiosity eventually overcame his horror and he slowly turned over, eyes going wide at the sight. Ryuzaki was still in a crouch but was curled over himself, those clever lips wrapped around his own cock as he stared directly at Light peeking above the covers at him.

 

L smiled slightly when their eyes met, stroking himself as his cock fell from his lips. Without a hint of embarrassment, “Surprised?” His long pink tongue extended to lick over the head, flicking over the hole. “I’ve always been very flexible.”

 

Light mumbled into the fluffy blanket but was too amazed to look away, “Don’t talk to me when you’re doing that, you...you pervert!”

 

Ryuzaki’s breath hitched at Light’s words, and he licked himself excitedly a few times while never breaking eye contact. A low pur, “Does this seem perverted to you?” His lips closed around his cock again, sliding down much further than Light would have thought possible before pulling back. “I find it very arousing to have something in my mouth.” His eyes traveled down Light’s form under the blanket. “Are you becoming aroused watching?” He bent down and got back to work.

 

Light’s eyes flashed with anger at the question and he sat up. “No! Disgusting!!” _A lie..._

 

Ryuzaki moaned around his cock, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked harder. Sliding back up, he stared at Light through his bangs, lips slightly parted as they panted above the swollen tip. Quietly, “Your words are having an interesting effect on me.” His hand squeezed up his saliva-slick member, making a pearl of precum bead at the tip that he then licked away with a hum of pleasure. A whisper, “Please keep doing it.”

 

All the fury and frustration of the past two months, and especially of tonight, were finally breaking through Light’s practiced facade. Only compounded now by the confusion and surprise that he _was_ feeling excited watching Ryuzaki, his body displaying the evidence if the blanket were snatched away. “I can’t believe you! Stop that you fucking weirdo!” _Stop making me feel like this!_

 

L’s cock visibly throbbed at the continued insults and he lowered his mouth again, bobbing up and down, his eyes challenging Light to do it again. Somehow communicating that he _knew_ why Light wouldn’t look away.

 

It was mesmerizing watching how L’s lips and tongue were working over the extremely hard flesh, how he would slurp and suckle at the head before plunging down. Light locked eyes with the man, eyes narrowing. “Freak.”

 

L’s fingers twitched and his whole body shuddered, and he started making soft grunts of pleasure. His toes were curled tightly around the edge of the chair, digging into the plush cushion.

 

All of L’s strong reactions were sending a thrill through Light, making him want to see it again. _I need to see what happens if I don’t stop._ Louder, “Creep!”

 

L’s hips were pushing forward to meet his mouth now, establishing a jerky rhythm. He was becoming much noisier too, practically attacking his erection with his mouth as he sucked and stared. He whined when Light stayed quiet for too long.

 

 _There’s some power here..._ Light’s breathing sped as he pushed the covers down to reveal his own excitement, relishing the expansion of L’s pupils as he looked from Light’s eyes to his clothed erection. A derisive whisper, “Filthy hentai! You make me want to puke.”

 

L let out a low muffled moan, his brow furrowing in both concentration and arousal. The fingers of one hand were tracing over his balls, massaging and rolling them in his fingers as he didn’t stop sucking for a second. _More_ his eyes asked, begged.

 

 _Yes, I’ll give you more._ Smug, “I bet you have to suck yourself off because no one else would ever touch you.” Light moved to his knees on the bed, each movement followed by Ryuzaki’s black-rimmed eyes. “Pathetic.”

 

L’s eyelashes fluttered but he didn’t look away through his hair, as he watched Light’s hand trail beneath his pants. He was trembling all over, legs spreading wider as he slid down deeper on himself. He was moaning perpetually now, more alive and excited than Light had ever seen him, ever imagined he could be. Despite his odd behavior, L seemed finally _human_ , with nothing of his mechanical coldness as he focused on raw physical sensation.

 

Light’s fingers traced over his own hot skin, teasing himself as much as Ryuzaki. A mocking tone, “The great L, a slut for his own cock. Will you swallow your own load too, Ryuzaki?” Light withdrew his hand and crept forward on his hands and knees, returning that stare force for force, watching the muscles of Ryuzaki’s chest twitch as he got closer. Sultry, “You want me to see that, don’t you?”

 

The pitch of L’s moans seemed to go up an octave as Light got near, saliva-wet fingers circling and pressing against his entrance as his hips tried to fuck up into his mouth.

 

Light could see he must be close, the way he was frantically licking and sucking, fingers now fucking himself and reaching for further stimulation. A low, barely audible whisper as he leaned from the edge of the bed, “So show me.”

 

L’s whole body went rigid, eyes widening suddenly and then half-lidding as he came with a choked, broken whine. It was more the _tone_ of Light’s voice than anything else that set him over the edge. That his suspect had finally grasped that the power he held over L’s mind and body was so much greater than any handcuffs, any physical restriction L could impose. He swallowed every drop, jamming up against his prostate as his orgasm shuddered through him. Showing Light, _showing Kira. Do you see what you do to me?_

 

Trembling, he raised his head, his cock falling heavy from his lips as he panted for breath. His throat felt raw, swollen lips breaking into a blissful smile as his eyes closed for a moment to stop his spinning vision. It had never been like _that_ , and all he wanted to do was live in this moment with Light’s eyes on him, seeing. His legs fell from the edge of the chair and he sank back, boneless, tilting his head to look back at Light.

 

Light’s lips were parted in awe, hand moving inside his pajama pants with no shame, perhaps encouraged by L’s total lack of it. There was no question that he’d _have_ to get off now, the need was stabbing him.

 

“Light-kun is excited.” L’s gaze shifted to the obvious tenting of Light’s pajama pants, smirking as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Light’s hand stilled and he panted back, “What do you expect?! I haven’t gotten off in 2 months and you do... _that_ right in front of me?”

 

“No one’s stopping you now.” L slipped from the chair to the ground, his movements smooth and cat-like as he crouched there looking up at Light. His words were slightly hoarse from his raw throat, cock half-soft and glistening wet. “Maybe Light-kun wants me to do _that_ to him? Or would that be...too perverted?”

 

Light backed up as Ryuzaki slowly crawled forward. “I-I don’t.” But he was harder than ever, that sharp need coiling tighter as Ryuzaki climbed up on the bed. _Oh god, I do want it._

 

“Light-kun is a very bad liar right now. This is unusual for him. Perhaps he truly is not Kira.” L paused and tilted his head, nibbling at his thumb as his eyes focused on Light’s hand moving again. “But I know he is. So why then is he a bad liar?”

 

“Stop it! I’m not Kira!” He edged back as L edged forward. Quieter, less sure, “S-stay back….”

 

L paused but his dark eyes didn’t look away. “You said those things on purpose, knowing it would excite me.”

 

Entirely unconvincingly, “I didn’t.” Light was frozen in place, back flat against the headboard as Ryuzaki edged forward again. A whisper, the truth, “Yes I did.” He pulled in a shuddering breath as Ryuzaki licked his lips and traced them with his fingers. _He’s doing that on purpose too._ “It was...fascinating seeing you so human.”

 

L exhaled a hum, “And is Kira human?” He crawled to perch over Light’s legs, straddling either side. He bent his head down, getting close to but not touching Light’s erection.

 

Light was about to protest again, but he was so very hard, and imagining that mouth wrapped around his aching cock, finally giving him the release he’d longed for for _two months_ … “Light is human.” He pulled down the front of his pajama pants, and that was all the signal L needed to engulf him right away, licking and sucking just as Light had seen him do to himself. He groaned desperately, pushing his hips off the bed to meet Ryuzaki’s mouth again and again, knowing he wouldn’t last long at all against this exquisitely intense pleasure. L seemed equally excited, maybe even frantic as he alternated between sucking hard and tracing intricate patterns with his tongue, watching every flinch and shudder. Testing responses, remembering, repeating, improving. Humming with satisfaction when he met success.

 

Light’s hand was clenching the pillow beside him, digging and twisting at that relentless mouth proving him just as human as L. His voice broke as he moaned loudly, hand moving to clench into Ryuzaki’s hair as he finally shot down his throat again and again. L had grabbed his hips to hold him still, wanting to control the end of it as Light had done to him. To watch his eyes as Light came undone because of him and feel some of that power return. Light fell back onto the pillows with a gasp for breath, twitching from the intense relief of _finally,_ floating as he felt Ryuzaki’s mouth release him and then a shifting of the bed as the lamp went off.

 

“Was that satisfactory? It was my first time.” L settled in the bed too, pulling the covers over his pale body. “Correction. First time with someone else.”

 

Light could hear the smirk he couldn’t see with his eyes closed, sighing at how something could be both incredibly complicated and so simple with Ryuzaki. But that was his way, wasn’t it? He moved under the covers, turning to face Ryuzaki but at a loss of what to say. “Yeah, it was...well, it was amazing.” Softer, “And a really bad idea.”

 

L gazed at him from his pillow, unsurprised but still disappointed to hear regret. “I’ll wait until Light-kun is asleep next time. I’ll be quieter.”

 

“Pffft. Nothing about that was quiet.”

 

“That was Light-kun’s fault. If he’s asleep, I could be.”

 

Light was silent a moment, the weariness of the day moving in as adrenaline receded. “I didn’t mean any of those things I said. I don’t think you’re disgusting or..weird. I was just angry with you.”

 

“Angry it was turning you on, or about the case?”

 

“Both.”

 

“That is understandable.” L nibbled a finger, scooting a little closer. “Would you like to cuddle? I believe that’s what people do after sex.”

 

Light blushed in the dark, because it was oddly refreshing how L could so easily state a thing, get right to the point. “The person currently ruining my life...wants to cuddle…”

 

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine. Goodnight Light-kun.”

 

Light turned away on his side, laying there for a long while. Finally, softly, “I do.” Long arms wrapped around him right away, twirled in the fabric of his shirt as Ryuzaki edged closer. Light moved back to press against him, soothed by the warmth of his body and metronome heartbeat, the slight tickle of Ryuzaki’s hair at his neck. “I thought you didn’t sleep.” His hand tentatively covered the one on his stomach, lacing their fingers together. _Or is it just because you aren’t alone now?_

 

A soft snore was his only reply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that happened (but I've always had this headcanon about L and his *cough* flexibility). If you liked it, please throw me a kudo towards the rock I'm hiding under right now. XD


End file.
